


Dance, My Love

by Bittodeath



Series: Haikyuu Halloweek 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Faeries - Freeform, First Meetings, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Magic, haikyuu halloweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Never trust the Good People - or they will take you away.





	Dance, My Love

The waning moon shone feebly in the sky, heavy, dark clouds masking the stars as Yuuji pulled his cloak closer to his body, walking briskly through the streets of Kilkieran. The winter wind howled and he was freezing from the humidity in the air. If he strained his ears, he could even hear the waves crashing violently against the cliffs. As it was, though, it wasn’t comforting. There was no light around him and the streets were empty. People were sleeping, not fool enough to go out in that weather. Clenching his teeth, he tried to walk a bit faster, closer to a jog now.

He would have probably missed the man if the damn cat hadn’t startled him so much, running past his legs with a wrathful hiss. He jumped back with a “Jesus!” that his mother would have pulled his ears for, a hand on his pounding heart, and looked around to what the cat was fleeing. That was when he saw him, for the man wasn’t anything near small or unremarkable, though he seemed to be trying hard enough. He was sprawled against a wall, looking severely ill, and Yuuji rushed up to him.

“Are you alright?!” he asked as he crouched beside the man.

He had white and black hair spiked on his head, and wore a coat that was nowhere near warm enough for the cold. He stirred feebly at his words, and his eyes fluttered open: wide, golden, owl-like eyes. His features seemed to shift and Yuuji blinked – it was probably a trick of the light.

“Help”, he rasped in a weak voice.  
“I’m trying to”, Yuuji said, growing frantic as he couldn’t figure out what was wrong with the man. “Shite”, he finally cursed again, and looped one of the man’s arms around his shoulders to help him up. “My home isn’t far from here”, he said.  
“No”, the stranger moaned painfully. “Faery… hill”, he gasped, leaning against him, his legs quivering.  
“…What?”  
“Take me… to… a faery hill”, the man said, staring into his eyes with his own blazing golden eyes.

Yuuji felt a shiver creep up his spine, and the man’s features seemed to shift again. This time though, they didn’t change back. His eyes were too wide, his cheekbones too angular, his skin too warm and lightly sparkling of gold. He was beautifully inhumane, and Yuuji almost dropped him in fright. He didn’t, and instead gulped at the thought of all the stories he’d heard about the Little People. Slowly, and painstakingly, he walked back in the direction he’d come from. The closest known fairy hill was this way, looming over the sea, with an ancient oak that was probably millenaries old. The man – fey? – seemed to grow heavier with each step, but with sheer determination, Yuuji got them up the hill. He nearly snorted when he spotted the neat circle of toadstool, close to the edge of the cliff. Talk about cliché.

He knew he’d made a mistake the moment he stepped into the circle, still supporting the man. His body suddenly felt heavier, and the fey took a sharp breath, his skin gradually glowing up as he stood straighter. The mortal clothes he wore seemed to burn off his skin, and Yuuji found himself staring up to a particularly tall, glowing fey wearing what could only be described as colourful clothes. The being grinned, revealing a row of very sharp teeth.

“My, my, my faeries were right! Mortals have lost their fear of us, haven’t they? Walking home alone on Winter’s solstice…”

He bent, grabbing Yuuji who was frozen in place, and lifted him up.

“Should we revive it?” he whispered, his lips – and teeth – uncomfortably close to Yuuji’s.

The young man stared at him with wide eyes, clearly frightened. The faery’s grin widened, and he bit down on Yuuji’s lower lip, drawing blood and flicking his tongue on the red drops.

“It’s been so long since I last whisked away a mortal for myself”, he whispered, shimmering even brighter, his eyes crinkling with cruel, unbound joy. “Dance with me, love”, he added, setting Yuuji back on his feet. “Dance and rejoice at the coming of spring once more! Dance ‘til your feet bleed, dance until dawn! Drink sweet summer wine with me and sing with my people, love, for the Summer King thrives once again!”

The air crackled with warmth and energy and music filled the night air, high and joyous, and Yuuji found himself dancing and laughing without being able to stop – and the Summer King’s arms were wrapped around him and spinning him into endless loops around the hill where faeries were gathered, and there was nothing but joy, joy and bottomless golden eyes.

“Dance with me, love”, the King whispered again, and Yuuji sighed at the dreamy voice.

And he danced – the Summer King rose to power once more!


End file.
